


One Hundred Days

by flipflop_diva



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the Superhero Tropes, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Propositions, Retired Villain, Superheroes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It was day one hundred. One hundred days since he had been out of the game. One hundred days since he had been trying to redeem himself.And then he ran intothem.





	One Hundred Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



> Written for Burning_Nightingale as part of the Original Works 2018 Exchange.
> 
> Based on this super fun prompt: _The villain has had his redemption arc and is now trying to do good - but he's still nervous when these two corner him somewhere. Are they going to make him pay for his crimes? No - they're just really down for a smokin' hot threesome._
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was day one hundred.

One hundred days since he had been out of the game. One hundred days since he had been trying to redeem himself. No evil cackling in his mirror every morning. No collecting weapons just to throw them at the ‘good guys.’ No plotting and scheming over his morning coffee about how to rule the world.

Nope. None of that. Just one-hundred days of lazing around his way-too-big house and fiddling in his garden and adopting ten dogs and trying to avoid the news so he wouldn’t have to see all the awesome things all the awesome and not-so-awesome people were doing that he wasn’t allowed to be part of anymore.

One hundred long, dreadful days but he was doing it.

But one hundred days deserved a celebration. At least a small one. Maybe at the cute diner downtown that served the milkshakes that could feed at least three people. He could get his all done up. Sprinkles, chocolate sauce, extra scoops, the works.

Because, dammit, he deserved a celebration. 

And celebrate he did. Until his stomach was ready to explode and he thought he might need to roll home instead of walk. (Oh, how he missed his evil villain convertible. Sure, it was crazy flashy and maybe the music was overkill, but damn it beat walking!)

He was halfway home, dreading every step, when they appeared in front of him. The prince and princess of the good side. Sammy and Samantha. With their dark hair and piercing blue eyes and their uncanny ability to always win, no matter what the heck he tried to outwit them.

He stopped as soon as he saw them. “I’m not in the game anymore,” he said quickly, before they even had time to open their mouths.

“Oh, honey, we know,” said Samantha, and the way the words poured out of her mouth, it was like honey being soothed on his soul. It made him want to curl up and listen to her purr at him all day. (He was secretly pretty sure it was another one of her superpowers.)

“We have a … proposition of sorts for you,” said Sammy, and he grinned in that ruggedly handsome superhero way he had, the sort of grin that landed him constantly on magazine covers and tv commercials.

“I’m out of the game,” he repeated again. “All the way. Not getting back in. You can’t proposition me.” He took a step back, regretting the ice cream so much. If he didn’t feel like he might barf, he could run by them. Like a coward but whatever. Escape was escape.

“Not that kind of proposition,” Samantha said in her honeyed voice again. “A fun one. One that involves you, me and him” — she pointed to Sammy, before adding, in the sexiest voice he’d ever heard in his life — “all naked.”

He didn’t move. He looked between them. They both looked serious, but nah, right? They couldn’t be? But if they were …

“I’m listening.”

•••

Day one hundred and one.

One hundred and one days since he had been out of the game. One hundred and one days since he had been trying to redeem himself.

One hundred and one minutes since he had had the greatest orgasm of his life, brought on by two people he used to think he hated. But now he only wanted to roll over and suck on Samantha’s breasts again as he came inside her while Sammy slipped his dick in his ass and the three of them made the greatest former enemies who are now lovers sandwich that ever was.

“You awake?” came the soft honeyed voice beside him and fuck if she didn’t sound even hotter in the morning.

“You ready for round two?” came the deep lowly voice on the other side.

He took a moment to respond. Couldn’t look too desperate after all. He did have a reputation to pretend to uphold.

“Yeah,” he said. “I guess. If you guys are.”

And he thanked whatever kind of gods were above as both Samantha and Sammy rolled on top of him, preparing him for orgasm number two.


End file.
